1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture amusement apparatus, and in particular to the picture amusement apparatus that allows a sub-game, different from the main game,to run to increase or decrease the profit or score the main game makes.
2. Description of the Related Art
One known type of picture amusement apparatus is a game slot machine which comprises a plurality of CRT monitor devices arranged in a matrix, game control means that allows a slot machine game to proceed according to a predetermined program, CRT control means for controlling a plurality of CRT control devices according to the instruction from the game control means so that the plurality of CRT monitor devices present in harmony the game session that is in progress by means of the game control means, and medal payout means for paying out game medals or tokens according to the instruction of the game control means based on the result of the game session (International Laid Open No. W088/05407 (Japanese Patent Application No. Sho-60-501228)).
In the above known slot machine, a "win" or a "lose" of one game play session is determined by,the matching of symbols that stop on the pay line selected.
When a player wins, the picture amusement apparatus pays off medals, the number of which is determined by a predetermined payoff rate, the number of medals entered, kinds of pay lines, and kinds of symbols.
In the above picture amusement apparatus, however, a game player can enjoy only a slot machine game, in which a win or lose is determined depending on the matching of symbols stopped on the pay line selected, and the number of game medals paid off per play is predetermined. The game playing itself thus becomes monotonous. If a player plays it for a long time, he gets boring and finds playing less interesting.